


Superboy II

by orphan_account



Series: Jack and Superboy II [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Jack is the clone of Kon and Tim, M/M, TimKon clone!baby, he was created when Kon was dead and Tim was a little crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Well, I’m starting my 2nd Jack!Fic, guys. this time completely from Jack’s POV. I hope you guys like it.Before you read this please read my first fic “Jack” first. It’ll give you more perspective as to whats going on.Basically, this fic is going to be about Jack’s journey into becoming the second Superboy.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Jack and Superboy II [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187789
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I (the archiver) take no credit for the Characters belonging to DC comics; and I take no credit for the Original Characters, Situations, and Plot herein. Neither of the previous belong to me and all credit should go to the originators.  
> This is an imported work from tumblr. Originally posted by the user savi-bunny  
> https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/  
> the first chapter was posted on September 6, 2011 and the last chapter was posted on September 23, 2011.
> 
> I have copied the chapters exactly as they are from tumblr. I do not guarantee the viability of any hyperlinks.

##  [Superboy II (1/?)](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/9901727717/superboy-ii-1)

Well, I’m starting my 2nd Jack!Fic, guys. this time completely from Jack’s POV. I hope you guys like it.

****Before you read this please read my first fic “[Jack](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/Jackfic)” first. It’ll give you more perspective as to whats going on.** **

Basically, this fic is going to be about Jack’s journey into becoming the second Superboy. 

—

I land hard in the grass. The impact buzzes through my muscles. My dads and I are moving into a new house today. Kon got a job at an advertising agency. Which is a big deal considering my dad has been bugging him to get a real job. He always nags, _Conner you need a real secret Identity!_ And _you don’t have enough time to make a real farm!_ Kon liked farming in North Carolina, where we had been living, but it sometimes costs more than we made from it. Plus, my dad refuses to take handouts from my grandfather anymore, and he could make more money if we lived closer to Gotham _Bla bla bla_. Anyway, the extensive reasons for our lack of finances are boring. The important thing is: finally, I’m getting my own room! Don’t get me wrong my dads are a blast, but I’m 11 years old! I obviously deserve my own privacy.

I turn around and see Kon carefully putting Dad down on the ground, and Kon lands next to him. My dad walks up the walkway to our new house. He gestures towards it as he turns around.

“Jack! What do you think?” He smiles. I look at the house. Its bottom is made of brick while the top is wood siding. It’s painted a very boring, gross-looking green, like the color of pea-soup or something…Although, I’ve never actually had pea-soup. There are a row of stairs leading up to the door, and a set of bay windows on the front. All and all it is a terribly boring house. Also, it’s surrounded by plenty of others just like it.

“Nice, dad” I say.

“I know!” He whips around and takes a camera out of his bag. He snaps a photo of the house. “Jack, Kon stand by the front door.” I look back at Kon and start walking to where my dad obviously wants me. Kon snickers as he approaches the door.

“It’s nice to see you so excited, Tim.” He says as he stands beside me. He wraps one of his extra-large arms around my back to hug my shoulder. I smile. _Click!_ Dad snaps the photo.

We go inside, the interior is very nice. Everything seems so shiny and new. There’s one big main room, kinda like our old house but much nicer and with room for a TV. Then a set of stairs in the corner. Upstairs is where the bedrooms are located.

I walk into the carpeted hallway. Dad points to one of the doors claiming it’s my room. I pull open the door to the bedroom. It’s painted in the cerulean blue that I had picked out, has plush dark blue carpets, and has two large windows. Everything about it is wonderful. I turn to see my dads in the doorway. My dad is smiling at me with his arms folded, and Kon, for some reason, is rubbing at the top of the doorframe while the other hand is wrapped around Dad’s waist. He looks down and makes eyes contact.

“Well? What do you think, Jack?” Kon puts on a questioning smile.

“It’s perfect! Thanks Dads!” They both put on a big smile. They love when I refer to them as ‘Dads.’ I’ve noticed that Kon become especially happy when I do it; must be because I call Tim “Dad” and him “Kon.” It doesn’t really matter though…they’re both my dads.

We inspect the rest of the house and finally all sit cross-legged in the main room.

“The moving truck should be here soon,” Kon says. He glances at his watch and adjusts his glasses. He leans back on his hands and sighs. “Man, if only we were in a desolate area…Me and Jack could get all our stuff in two trips.”

“Well, we live in the suburbs now. So, no powers… _both_ of you.” My dad looks at both of us. Kon rolls his eyes, and I notice Dad give him an extra death glare. The ‘bat-glare’ as Kon likes to call it. Everyone on my dad’s side does it. Except maybe Uncle Dick…although, I’ve never really seen him as Nightwing (his superhero identity) so maybe he does, and I think the bat-glare is Uncle Damian’s default expression. My grandfather is stern but he doesn’t always look as angry as Damian does.

I wonder what it’s going to be like living in the suburbs. When Dad and Kon told me we were moving, I wasn’t really upset. I was just kinda curious…and I guess I still am. We’re now only 30 mins from Gotham. So, we’ll definitely be seeing more of _that_ crowd. That will be kind weird considering I only see them like 4 or 5 times a year. I’ll miss North Carolina, but it could be fun here…but wait…

“Where are we gonna train now?” I ask them. Kon just moves his eyes to Dad.

“Your grandfather has a place here, where we can safely train,” Dad says as he fools with his touch screen phone. That’s a relief.

My dad and Kon have been training me since I was 6. Kon teaches me about my kryptonian powers, and Dad teaches me fighting techniques, evasion techniques, even foreign languages. Pretty much he’s teaching me everything he learned when he was Robin. My dad, Tim Drake, seems like a pretty plain man on the outside, but I’m convinced he’s the smartest person alive. It’s a lot to live up to. And Kon is so insanely strong and has all these cool powers I don’t have. Including invulnerability…Which means…even though I have super-strength and can fly, I can still die as easily as any human.

I doubt myself a lot… I keep thinking that…if I ever _do_ become the second Superboy…I’ll be pretty useless.

I jolt out of my angst filled daze and can hear the rumbling of an engine outside and a honk.

Kon turns and uses his x-ray vision at the front wall and says, “Moving Van is here!”

—- 

Well, Tada! Please leave me feedback <33 I’d appreciate it.

[Timkon](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Timkon) [Jack Drake-Wayne-Kent](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Jack-Drake-Wayne-Kent) [Superboy II](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Superboy-II)[Tim Drake](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Tim-Drake) [Conner Kent](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Conner-Kent) [Kon-el](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Kon-el) **[77 notes](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/9901727717/superboy-ii-1#notes)** [Sep 6th, 2011](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/9901727717/superboy-ii-1)


	2. Chapter 2

##  [Superboy II (2/?)](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/9986558933/superboy-ii-2)

—

[Part 1](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/9901727717/superboy-ii-1) Part Deux!

—

The furniture we brought from North Carolina barely filled our new house; the main room was occupied by only a couch and a table for the first few weeks. Things filled out eventually, and now our house finally feels like a home.

My dad is a great cook (This shouldn’t surprise you, because my dad is good at everything.) Tonight he’s making lasagna. While he checks the oven I sit at the kitchen table playing a game on his super hi-tech phone. It’s about raising frogs, or something. Kon isn’t home from his new job yet. My other dad, Tim, sighs.

“What’s the matter?” I ask. He turns around to face me.

He puts on forces a fake smile, “Nothing. It’s nothing,” then returns to making a salad (which will most likely be the main part of his meal.) I can read my dad pretty well, probably better than anyone else, except maybe Kon. And that’s only because he actually talks to Kon. He probably feels like he’s pushed Kon into working here.

Slam! Speak of the devil. Dad spins around and puts on his best wifely grin.

“Kon! How was work?” Kon loosens his tie and pulls his messenger bag over his head.

“Oh it was fine, just work. I’m getting used to it.” He walks over and kisses dad. I can’t help but roll my eyes. I zone out while Kon goes through the usual ‘what’s for dinner’ and ‘how was your day.’ I swear, my parents are the most cliché couple ever.

“Why don’t you guys just get married already?” I say without looking up from my game. “It’s been legal for a while now, you know?” They look glance at each other, then direct their attention back at me. I just look at them and laugh. Kon walks over and ruffles my hair.

“What’s wrong with you, Jackie?” He says as he sits next to me. I say nothing and keep playing–this game is starting to get boring. I hate when they call me Jackie, it’s such a baby name.

“He’s just upset ‘cause school’s about to start, huh?” Dad says as he stacks three plates.

“UGH! Don’t remind me!” I turn off the game and lay my head on the table. They both laugh. Kon smacks me on the back and laughs.

“Don’t worry you’ll be okay! If I could survive Smallville High, you can survive whatever this place has.”

“No, you’re wrong,” I say. Dad snickers and starts plating food.

—-

I thank dad for dinner, get up, place my plate in the sink, and float up the stairs. I shut myself in my room and flop on my bed. I try to not think about starting a new school, and fail; it’s really stressing me out. Just another year of being Jack Drake-Wayne-Kent, the loser smart kid with two dads And this time I won’t even have Mr. Dave to back me up when people make fun of me. The world really needs to grow up. My dad took me to register at the new school, and the building seems really nice. I just hope that people are semi-decent. I’m hopeful; Dad said it was a pretty liberal school. I get up and rustle through the papers on my desk. Though I can’t find it, I could have sworn I left my schedule here. Maybe Dad has it. I leave my room and start to float down stairs when I hear them talking.

“So, he said that?”

“Yeah, I don’t know why, but he wants to retire.”

“…”

“He wants me to be the new Superman.” My heart skips a beat. Kon, my dad, is going to be then new superman? I rush down the stairs, surprising them. They quickly turn towards me.

“Kon! You have to do it! You have to be the new Superman!” Kon looks at Dad then back at me. Dad furrows his brow.

“Jack! It’s rude to eavesdrop!” He says. I roll my eyes.

“C’mon, Dad, if Kon is the new Superman I can be Superboy!” It’s the best thing hat’s ever come out of my mouth. I’ve been waiting forever to become Superboy. I knew I could never be a bat because of my powers, so becoming Superboy was just the obvious choice! “That’s why you guys have been training me, right? No one believes a 26 year-old man is Superboy!” I gesture towards Kon. My dad just looks angrier.

“Jack! No! Go to your room, this doesn’t concern you!” I can feel my chest tighten–of course it concerns me! I speed up the stairs. I can hear Kon saying something like, “He didn’t mean it, he’s just excited.” My dad is saying nothing.

No?

Why doesn’t he want me being Superboy?

I rush into my room and change into my S-shield shirt, which my dad made for me. It’s a red shirt with a yellow S-shield.

I’ll show them. I’m a meta that’s been trained like a bat. I fly out my bedroom window towards Gotham. I’ll show them.

[Timkon](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Timkon) [Jack](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Jack) **[46 notes](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/9986558933/superboy-ii-2#notes)** [Sep 9th, 2011](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/9986558933/superboy-ii-2)


	3. Chapter 3

##  [Superboy II (3/?)](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/10026728451/superboy-ii-3)

[Part 1 ](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/9901727717/superboy-ii-1) [Part 2](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/9986558933/superboy-ii-2)

Part 3!!

:D 

—–  
By the time I get to Gotham I’m sure my Dads are looking for me. They’ll find me, but not before I save someone. Just as I fly over the worst part of the city, I see a woman being pulled into an ally way. I swoop down and perch on top of a nearby building in order to assess the situation before I dive in. Like I thought, she’s being mugged. I won’t be scaring anyone in the civilian attire I’m currently wearing. Confronting him would only prolong the situation and cause further damage to the victim. So, I opt for a quick route. I use my superspeed to get right behind him and knock him out with one of the pressure points my dad taught me. He falls to the ground–the woman just stares. She’s on the ground, crying. Wondering why she is crying with such fervor, I check her for injuries; she has none. Satisfied, I pick up her purse and hand it over to her.

“T-thank you, little boy.” She wipes her face and gets up. I nod.

“You better not walk around here alone anymore,” I say as I use some caution tape to tie the criminal up. “Call the cops.” She nods and watches me fly out of the ally way and out of sight.

So cool! That was so cool! I look back toward the ally and see sirens. Yes! _OOF!_ What did I just run into–

Batman. He’s just standing there, unmoving, like a wall–a big, scary wall.

“Jack, there are no supers allowed in Gotham.” He says. I’ve never seen Damian as Batman, but wow, he’s more frightening than Grampa was.

“But we’re family, right?” I say and put on an innocent grin. He squints at me. Just then, Batwoman swoops in and lands flawlessly next to Damian.

“Jack?! What are you doing here? Does your dad know you’re out here?” Steph says as she looks around.

“No,” Damian says. “I just got a call from Drake saying Jack flew off.” They both look at me.

“Well I _just_ wanted to show them I could be Superboy!” Steph looks to Damian. “I saved a woman. Over there.” I point.

“Yes, I just heard it over the radio. Apparently the criminal escaped before the authorities arrived at the scene.” Damian says harshly.

“What?” No way, I thought I did everything perfectly. I stutter, “But I…”

“Jack!” Kon lands right behind me. He grabs my shoulder and whips me around. “What are you doing?! You can’t just fly to Gotham! You’re eleven years old! You could have been hurt! I’m just so, Raargh!” He gestures with his hands like he wants to crush his own head.

It’s hard to concentrate on what he’s saying. I go over and over what I did, trying to realize where I went wrong. Should I have knocked him out with a punch? Oh god. I totally blew it, didn’t I?

“Are you even listening to me?!” He yells, jolting me to attention.

“Yes-yes sir,” I mumble, hanging my head in shame; I just can’t even look at him. How could I have failed at such a simple task? He sighs and thanks Damian and Steph. They’re gone before I can even notice. Kon grabs my arm and drags me into Gotham’s polluted sky.

We land in the park by our house, and walk the rest of the way home. All I can hear is crickets and the crunching of grass under our feet. Kon says nothing. He face is serious and stern. Then I notice his expression softens and there’s a look of concern. Still holding on to my arm, he tightens his grip.

“Ow!” I wince from the pain. He lets go instantly and apologizes. He lets out a breath.

“Jack, look, Tim didn’t mean what he said…” He starts, “We’ve always known you were going to be the next Superboy, Which _is_ why we trained you. Just, since we learned about you not being invulnerable, Tim and I have been worried that you’ll get seriously hurt. Tim’s especially worried. You know how he is.” I nod. “Anyway, Tim has been working on making you an armored costume like the bats wear. Don’t let him know I told you that, it’s supposed to be a surprise.” A reluctant hope forms in my stomach. It triggers something in my throat and moves to my chest. Tears pool in my eyes, and I just cann’t hold them back. School has made me an expert at holding back tears, but this is my dad. I’ve disappointed them. My breath hitches. Kon stops walking and turns towards me. The tears drip lazily down my face, and my mouth twists unappealingly, trying to hold back cries of emotional distress.

“Jack?”

“But I still failed tonight,” I sob. “The bad guy got away.” I turn my head downwards, clamping my eyes shut causing more tears to spill out. “Maybe I don’t have what it takes.” Kon places his hands on my shoulders.

“Hey,” He pauses, “of course you do. Everyone messes up their first time out.” I can hear the concern in his voice.

“I should have done something. I-I thought he would be out long enough.”

“You saved the woman, right?” I nod. “Then that’s all that matters.” He puts on a big smile. I sniff and try to control the snot that’s currently dripping out of my nose. I wipe my face.

“I’m sorry.” Kon ruffles my hair and pats me on the back.

“It’s okay, Jackie. Everyone knows I’ve done stupider things.” He chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. I sniff again and laugh. When we approach the house I can see Dad on the porch waiting. When he sees us, the look of relief on his face makes me feel a pang in my heart. He jogs up to meet us and embraces me. I dig my face into my father’s cotton sweater. It smells wonderful and comforting like home. He holds me firmly and I squeeze his waist. He kisses the top of my head and lays his cheek on my hair.

“I’m sorry, Jack.”

“I am too, Dad”

—–

Feedback is always appreciated!

[Tim Drake](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Tim-Drake) [Conner Kent](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Conner-Kent) [Jack Drake-Wayne-Kent](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Jack-Drake-Wayne-Kent) **[37 notes](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/10026728451/superboy-ii-3#notes)** [Sep 10th, 2011](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/10026728451/superboy-ii-3)


	4. Chapter 4

##  [Superboy II (4/?)](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/10052683662/superboy-ii-4)

[Archive](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/SuperboyII)

okay, the second part was hard to write.

—–

Every component fits perfectly. I pull on the red gloves and bend over to pull on my boots. I look over the yellow stripes that wrap around my calves. The S-shield looks perfect; I trace it with my finger. After I have everything assembled on my body, I look at myself in the full length mirror. The costume is awesome. I look totally awesome.

“Heh heh heh.”

I emerge from the bathroom to show my parents. Excited, my dad claps.

“It fits okay?” He says tugging on various parts of the costume. I swat his hand away.

“Yes, dad. Stop.” Kon stands and smiles.

“It’s very similar to my old look.” Dad coughs and shakes his head.

“No, you’re costume was lame. All your costumes were lame.” I laugh and Kon glares at Dad.

“Yea, Kon. The only things that are similar are the gloves and the boots,” I say, trying not to laugh more.

“ _And_ the way the black stops at your shoulders!” He says defensively. Tim rolls his eyes and nods.

“Yes, giant baby. It is almost _exactly_ like your old costume. I was just teasing,” Dad places a hand on Kon’s back and smiles. While I just keep looking at myself in the mirror and making stupid poses. “Oh!” Dad says and reaches in his pocket. “Here,” he hands me a black domino mask. “I’d really prefer if you wore it.”

“Nooo, Daaad! C’mon Superboy doesn’t wear a mask!” I whine and float defensively in the air. 

“No, your dad’s right Jack. We live in suburbs, its better to be careful.” Kon backed him up. hmph. I put on my best pouty face.

“Please, it would just make me feel a lot better.” My dad smiles sweetly. Ugh! I snatch the mask, and dad shows me how to apply it.

Finally, I get it on and shuffle to the mirror. I look it over the black that blends with my hair and contrasts with my skin. I decide, the mask adds something unique. Also, it reminds me of my bat ‘heritage.’

“…It doesn’t look that bad,” I say.

—-

Kon did end up becoming Superman, and I became Superboy. We’ve been fighting side by side for about three weeks now. Dad designed Kon a new costume, too. It’s very similar to the old Superman, but it has more black. I watch the cape fold and dance as Kon pounds his fist into an evil robot. The robots face implodes around his fist, and it starts flailing its arms. I quickly dodge one as it skirts past me. I fly behind its head to look for any sort of opening to its circuitry. The robot sways and turns trying to throw me off its back. I finally pry off a panel of steel on its back.

“I found something!” I yell to Kon. He rips a limb from the robot.

“Good boy!” He grins. I reach into the opening and start disconnecting things. The robot spazzes and moves around the street. Kon tries to coax it away from buildings. He fails, “ya wanna hurry up, please? Superboy?” I reach for more and grab a large cylinder and yank it out of the opening. The robot powers down and teeters. I throw my arms up in victory, but the robot starts falling…towards me.

“Jack!” Kon yells. And before either he or I can use our super speed. A blue and red splash snatches me up out of harm’s way.

“Saved ya life!” A girl, about my age, with short wavy hair is holding me like a bride. She’s wearing an S-sheild. Her eyes are bright blue, and she’s smirking. I wriggle out of her grasp and float away.

“W-who are you?!” I say. Jeeze how embarrassing. Kon floats up look confused.

“Jack! Are you alright?” He notices the girl floating in front of me. Then Kara floats up behind her. “Kara,” Kon looks at her surprised. She smiles and gets behind the smaller girl.

“Hey, Kon. I wanted to introdu—“

Interrupting Superwoman, the other blonde holds up a hand and she smirks at the both of us. “Hey Superguys! I’m the _new_ Supergirl. You can call me Nan-em.”

— 

[Superboy](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Superboy) [Jack Drake-Wayne-Kent](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Jack-Drake-Wayne-Kent) **[23 notes](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/10052683662/superboy-ii-4#notes)** [Sep 10th, 2011](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/10052683662/superboy-ii-4)


	5. Chapter 5

##  [Superboy II (5/?)](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/10134624820/superboy-ii-5)

Part 五

[archive](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/SuperboyII)

——

Kara didn’t tell us much about Nan-em, just that she’s full Kryptonian, and the daughter of a criminal named Dev-em, which may or may not be important. Watching Nam-em fight is like watching an action movie. She uses her raw strength brutally. She smashes and throws and punches like she has a personal vendetta against every villain we come up against. While I do everything carefully calculated and deliberate, she’s violent and unpredictable. It’s very _difficult_ to work with her, but it’s exciting, also.

Nan-em picks up a car and chucks it down the street. She smiles as she watches it barrel into the supervillian were currently fighting. He calls himself The Red Bandana, because (yes) he wears a red bandana. The stupidity of villains never ceases to amaze me. Anyway, I watch the car smash into him.

“Supergirl! What the hell! That was somebody’s car!” I scream across the battlefield at her. She looks towards me and smirks.

“Calm down, Superboy. I have diplomatic immunity.” She laughs and flies off. I roll my eyes and follow her. Bandana throws the car off himself. He stumbles forward and falls on his hands and knees. We both land in front of him. He looks up and glares.

“I think he’s done,” I lean and whisper to Nan. Nan steps forward and grabs him by his neck and holds him in the air.

“Hmm, you’ve messed with the wrong little kids, Mr. Bloody Bandana,” she glares menacing. I sigh.

“Nan, come on. Put him down.” I gesture towards her and she turns to me. She tosses him aside like a kitchen towel. He lands in a pile of rubble.

“You’re just no fun, Superboy.” I hear her say while I message the JLA to come pick him up. I sigh again, and fly to sit on some rubble close by The Bandana.

“They’re gonna be here soon,” Nan-em flies and sits next to me. She looks me over with her bright Kryptonian eyes.

“What’s up wonderboy? You’ve been sighing like crazy all day.” I turn to her and chuckle.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about it,” She stares and then slowly turns away.

“Whatever you say.” We sit for a while just looking around and making sure bandana doesn’t run away. Nan continuously picks up rocks and crushes them in her hands. I watch her do it several times.

“You…you haven’t had your powers very long, huh?” She looks at me blankly, and crushes another rock.

“How could you tell?” I shrug and look ahead.

“Not sure…I guess you just seem very excited about fighting and about flying.” I pause, “You’re enthusiastic.” She stands.

“Well, I’ve been stuck in an Intergalactic Orphanage my whole life. No powers, no parents, no life. You’re damn right I’m enthusiastic,” She looks down at me and smiles, “you must be thinking I’m very weird.” I shake my head.

“Believe me, my story is weirder.” She smirks.

“Oh, I don’t think you’ll ever out weird me.” I wonder what she means by that, but then Green Lantern flies down and cages the villain. He says we’ve done good work and quickly flies off with Bandana.

“ch- You think he’d introduce himself or something,” Nan says annoyed. I shrug, and turn to look at her. She squints and watches Green Lantern in the distance. Her oddly shiny blonde hair dances in the breeze, and she folds her arms over her chest. She’s so much stronger than me. I look at her flawless invulnerable skin, while I wipe the blood from my dripping nose.

“Uhm, Nan…would you wanna. Maybe…I dunno, be friends…or something. Like outside of hero work, we could hang out.” She turns to me and opens her eyes wide. I face her but my eyes are averted behind the mask. I feel so awkward, like I could vomit up my stomach. How could I have asked something so direct? Friendships usually just _happen_ , right? You don’t have to ask someone. I am the worst. She gives me a toothy grin.

“Yea, okay. Let’s be friends. What’s your name?” Surprised by her response I stutter out my name.

“Jack! Jack Drake-Wayne-Kent,” She laughs.

“Nice name Jack. I live with Kara. So, if you ever wanna hang out just give me a call.” She waves and flies off. I watch her go. Did I actually just make a friend?

—-

The dial tone rings and I tap my finger on my desk. I look over the written down phone number I got from Dad. I told him I wanted to ask Nan-em something. He had raised an eyebrow at me and gave me Kara’s number. Another ring.

 _Click_ “Hello?” I sit up surprised.

“Hi! Kara? Is Nan-em around?” She pauses for a second.

“Who is this?” I rub my forehead.

“Oh sorry, this is Jack. Tim and Kon’s son.” She makes a familiar noise and tells me to wait just a second. I sit there for a while and can here mumbling over the receiver. Then, I hear rustling.

“Jack? What’s up? Is there evil afoot?!” she says jokingly.

I laugh, “No, I was wondering if you wanted to come play some video games or something at my house?” she pauses for a sec.

“Yea, sure let me just get ready. I’ll be right over.” Before I can say anything she hangs up. A few minutes later my doorbell rings. I run down the stairs.

“I’ll get it! I’ll get it!” I run past my dad and fling open the door. Nan is standing at the door in civilian clothes. She’s wearing a hoodie, a skirt and some sneakers.

“Hey Jack.” She raises her hand, and walks in. She looks around, “I like your house.”

“Really? Uh thanks.” My dad walks up behind us.

“What do you mean, ‘really?’ My house is very nice, Jack.” Nan turns to see my dad standing behind her with his arms folded. She smiles.

“Oh! Jack’s dad,” She holds out her hand for a handshake, “I’m Nan-em, Jack’s friend and the new Supergirl.” I watch Dad smile and shake hands with her.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Tim Drake.” I roll my eyes and grab Nan’s arm.

“C’mon let me show you my room.” Dad watches as I pull her up the stairs.

“Keep the door open!” He shouts up the stairs.

I open the door to my room and lead Nan inside. I flop on my bed and look at her. “Isn’t it great?”

“It’s very _blue_.” She says as she looks around. I watch her as she inspects my desk and posters. Overall, she seems very curious. Watching her is like watching a cat inspect a new room or a cat inspect another cat. “What are the ‘video games’ you mentioned?” It takes me a while to understand what she means.

“Oh! Yea!” I run to the TV and turn it on. She sits on my bed and watches me intently. I put on Mario Kart, and hand her a controller. She takes it and inspects it. “Don’t break it,” I warn. She nods.

I show her how to play, and explain to goal. She gets the hang of it after an hour and soon we’re shouting and gesturing towards the TV. One race she’s finally gets 1st and she’s about to win, but I shoot her with a shell and steal her victory. She curses and laughs. She tries to push me off the bed but I dodge it. She laughs, and tries again. I dodge.

“Ha ha! C’mon wonderboy! Take your punishment!” I continue to laugh and dodge her swings. She furrows her brow and starts moving faster. I dodge the first couple but then I feel her fist touch my forearm and stop. She landed a hit, but it was like she just bumped me with her fist. She didn’t put any force behind it. She laughs, “I got you!”

“Wow, you’re really fast!” She smirks and plops back on the bed. I get up and turn off the game. I turn back to look at Nan. She’s looking up at the ceiling with her hands by her sides. The fall made her shirt ride up and part of her stomach is exposed. She looks very pretty. I sit beside her and don’t say anything.

“Hey,” she says. “Would you like to hear about me? About how I grew up?” I look at her and nod. She smiles and Nan-em begins to tell me her story,“I don’t know much about my origins. My father, Dev-em, was a criminal, a murderer, and he was one of the survivors of Krypton. My mother also survived, because of him. I don’t know my mother’s name just that she didn’t actually love Dev-em, and after she had me, she gave me away. She gave me to an Intergalactic Orphanage that took in orphaned children from worlds that had been plagued by war, sickness, or from worlds that were destroyed completely. That’s where I grew up. We did the same thing every day: we woke up, we learned, we ate, we showered, and we slept. The only social time we had was lunch. I was never good at making friends; in fact, I got in fights almost every day. People just seemed to have a problem with me. Anyway, one month we were orbiting a little too close to earth, and your yellow sun. And this one kid just would not let up about something. So, I asked him politely to _please shut the fuck up,_ but he wouldn’t. So, I punched him in the nose. But…there was a little more blood than usual, and the kid wasn’t moving at all. The table had been crushed where I was gripping it. The kid ended up having a concussion, and I just looked around and everyone seemed so scared. I finally felt so powerful. I began pushing around and terrorizing all these people that had made my life a living hell. That lasted about ten minutes before someone called the Justice League. Kara was the one who ended up coming, and she ended up reprimanding me. She obviously felt pity for me or something, because instead of arresting me…she took me back to earth and started mentoring me. She gave me a title and a costume. Finally, I thought, an exciting life.”

I stared after she finished. She looked towards the ceiling but also, past it…like she was far away.

“Wow, that’s rough.” She turned and smirked. 

“Not really. It turned out okay I guess. Well, what about you? What makes you so _weird_?” I just laughed and rubbed the back of my neck.

“Oh, _well_ , I was created in a lab by my dad. I’m a cloned mixture of Tim Drake and Conner Kent, ya know Superman.” She raises her eyebrows and nods her head.

“You have two dads?”

I nod, “Yup, but they’re great dads! They’re both awesome.”

“Are they married?” I laugh.

“No, but they act like it.” She furrows her brow and nods.

“But, like. They _are_ romantically involved.” I nod, now wondering where she’s getting at with these questions. “So, they just wanted a kid or something?”

“Uhh no. Kon died for a bit when he was younger, and while he was dead my dad…went a little crazy. He tried to clone Kon, but it didn’t work _blah blah blah_ and he ended up making me instead. Then, Kon came back and they had a heartwarming reunion and raised me together.” I turn to Nan. “I guess it’s kinda boring sounding if you think about it.” Nan smiles and shrugs.

“Your birth story is strange but you yourself aren’t strange Jack.” She smiles warmly, “You’re pretty much a normal earthling boy.”

“And _you’re_ a rough ‘n tough Kryptonian girl.” Nan looks at the ceiling and her expression goes hard. She closes her eyes and sits up.

“Hey, I’m gonna go.” I look to her surprised. Why? I think. “I’ll see you later.” She stands up.

“Okay, uhh I’ll walk you out.” I stand and follow her down the stairs. My dad sees us heading towards the door.

“Hey, Nan-em are you leaving? Won’t you have dinner with us?” Nan and I turn towards him.

“Yea, Nan! You should eat with us.” She side glances me.

“No, I’m not feeling well. I’ll see you guys later.” She turns and walks to the door. She has her hand on the knob and she turns around, “Thank you…by the way.” Then, quietly opening the door she leaves.

I stare at the door and turn around. Shuffling towards the table I sigh and the plop down in a chair. “I must have pissed her off or something.” Dad raises and eyebrow and goes to stir whatever he’s making.

“Why do you say that? She said she didn’t feel well.” I put my head in my hands.

“She was cheerful and laughing just a second ago. I must have said something wrong.” I lay my head on the table, “I feel bad now.” Dad turns and walks to me.

“Don’t worry Jack. I’m sure she really just didn’t feel well.” He pats me on the back and I lift my head. Maybe I should go apologize, I think.

——-

Feedback is always appreciated!

[Superboy](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Superboy) [Supergirl](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Supergirl) [Jack Drake-Wayne-Kent](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Jack-Drake-Wayne-Kent) [Nam-em](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Nam-em) **[29 notes](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/10134624820/superboy-ii-5#notes)** [Sep 12th, 2011](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/10134624820/superboy-ii-5)


	6. Chapter 6

##  [Superboy II (6/?)](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/10140261698/superboy-ii-6)

[Archive](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/SuperboyII)

I’m on a roll today!

——-

After dinner my dad hands me a tupperware of leftover chili. He says why don’t you go see if Nan’s okay and bring this to her and Kara. He smiles, and I quickly head into the air towards Metropolis. I try to figure out what I’m going to say, I feel bad…Nan looked sad, and also angry. I finally reach the suburbs of metropolis where apparently Kara has been living. I land and walk up to the door; I double check the address that Dad wrote for me. I knock and wait. A few seconds later Kara opens the door.

“Oh hey Jack.” She smiles.

“Hi Kara, Uhm my dad wanted me to bring this for you guys.” I hand her the food she takes it and looks. “It’s chilli, my dad is a great cook. It’s really delicious.” She smiles.

“Thanks! It looks delicious.” I look at the ground and shuffle my feet.

“Uhm…I was wondering if Nan-em was okay. She left saying she didn’t feel well.” Kara looks surprised.

“Oh really? Wanna come in? Nan’s upstairs.” I walk into the house. It’s homey and kind of cluttered. Kara shuts the door, “Go on, it’s the first door on your right.” She gestures towards the hallway. I make my way into the hallway and stand in front of Nan’s door. I breathe out. I have no clue why I’m so nervous. I guess confronting someone who’s mad at you is always hard. I decided to just do it quickly like a band-aid. I barge into Nan’s room.

“Nan! I just wanted to see if you were ok—“ My eyes finally focus. A wave of embarrassment washes over me. A shirtless brunette boy is standing in the middle of Nan’s room a familiar blonde wig at his feet. He’s looking at my wide-eyed, like he’s frightened. Then, his expression goes serious. “Ah! Uhm, Sorry!” I back out of the room and shut the door. A million things rush through my head, but one thing is clear, “Nan is a boy…”

—-

I let my brain focus and stumble back to lean against the wall. It’s certainly a surprise. Nan opens the door just a bit and sees that I’m still there. Nan opens the door and faces me; Nan’s not wearing a wig.

“ _Now_ , you can come in.” Nan glares at me. I feel awful how could I just barge in like that? I slowly sulk my way into the room. Nan shuts the door behind me. “Have you ever heard of knocking?! It’s a tradition that everyone has! Even _not_ on earth!” I sit down and just duck my head while Nan yells at me.

“I kno…I’m sorry. I feel terrible. I just wanted to see if you were okay. You left in such a weird mood…I didn’t mean to see.” Nan sighs and sits.

“But you did. I’m technically a boy…obviously.” A pause, “you called me a girl…but I’m not _really_ a girl…it made me angry,” he pauses and looks away from me.

“I’m sorry, Nan…I didn’t know you were a boy. You called _yourself_ a girl. I thought you were–”

“No, not like that, Jack. I want to be a girl…I _am_ a…” she stops. “Anyway, I’m a fucking freak. Even in the orphanage I’ve always been this way. So, I understand if now you don’t want to be friends, but we’ll probably still have to work together.” I stare at Nan…while she talks. Why is she saying this? I feel an uncontrollable anger rise in my chest. I stand up

“Nan! Stop!” She stops and looks at me, “I want to be your friend! I asked you to be my friend because you’re cool and strong and energetic and-and you just seem interesting! It’s okay that you’re a girl! I don’t care, that’s not why I’m friends with you! You’re _not_ a freak!” panting I just look at Nan. Her eyelashes flutter and her eyes dart back and forth. Eyes watery, she slides down the door to the ground. I rush to her, worried. Maybe she didn’t feel well after all. “Nan, are you okay?” I kneel and hover my hand over her back. She turns her head towards me. She gives me the same wide toothy grin from a few days before. She lets out a laugh that’s half sobbing.

“You’re a big nerd, Jack.” I lean back, looking offended. She just laughs harder, “Like a _super_ nerd!” thinking about the speech I just went through makes me laugh, too. I stand and help her up. Her laughing has died down and she’s just chuckling now.

“You finished making fun of me?” She looks at me from under her eyelashes.

“hmm, not yet.” She floats a tiny bit upwards placing her hand on my forearm. She closes her eyes and places a kiss on my cheek. I pull away and I feel my face become hot. I put my hand to my cheek it’s still wet where she kissed. She’s laughing again and pointing. “Look how much your blushing!” I float to her mirror and look at my pink face, with Nan laughing behind me. I turn and glare at her. She continues to laugh.

—-

Later that night I get home. My dads are in the living room watching TV. They turn when I come through the front door.

“Hey Jack! What took you so long? Did Kara like the chili?” Dad asks.

“Yea, she did.” I walk and plop next to them on the couch. Kon turns to me.

“How did it go with Supergirl?” He looks at me with an accusing look. I focus on the TV and smile.

“Oh you know…not bad.”

—– 

****So, in the 2nd part…the lack of pronouns thing was intentional as is when Jack says “he” because he’s confused to as what Nan means for a moment.** **

****Anyway! feedback is welcome!** **

~~HAH! and you guys probably thought there were vaginas in this story. TROLLED.~~

[Jack Drake-Wayne-Kent](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Jack-Drake-Wayne-Kent) [Nan-em](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Nan-em) [Supergirl](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Supergirl) [Superboy](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Superboy) **[27 notes](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/10140261698/superboy-ii-6#notes)** [Sep 12th, 2011](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/10140261698/superboy-ii-6)


	7. Chapter 7

##  [Superboy II (7/?)](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/10193178859/superboy-ii-7)

[Archive](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/SuperboyII)

—–

I thought starting at a new school would be difficult, but the school days just drift by. Also, I’m not being teased…well, I’m not talk to at _all_ , but I don’t really mind it. Getting along with civilians has always been difficult for me. It’s not that I have a bad opinion of them. I just don’t really have anything interesting to say to them. I’m perfectly content with reading alone during lunch and sitting in the library during free time.

After, I learned about Nan I was curious to what she’s going through. I picked up a young adult novel called Luna. It’s about a 17-year old transsexual. It was very interesting I just couldn’t put it down. But it was still fiction; so, I did some more research and found there are different kinds of transgender people. I wonder which category Nan falls under? I wonder if she even knows herself. As I read I hope she doesn’t have this disease called “gender dysphoria,” not because it’s weird or anything. It’s just that…I’m afraid she could never have the surgery done. She is kryptonian after all. Also, the hormone treatment wouldn’t affect her. I feel a wave of sadness. Poor Nan, I really hope she doesn’t feel uncomfortable in her body. but…she wants to be a girl…rather, she is one…I just hope the feeling isn’t as bad as it could be.

The bell rings and I log out of the computer and start to head out of the library. The school library doesn’t have much and the internet isn’t really a reliable source. I’m lost in thought and the librarian steps in front of me.

“What’s your name?” She says.

“Jack Drake-Wayne-Kent,” I say.

“Jack, if you ever need to talk to anyone please go see the counselor.” She smiles warmly and lets me pass. I wonder what that was all about. Then, I realize they probably monitor all the screens in the computer lab. Oh, and she saw me researching transsexuals. She probably suspects…Well, whatever it doesn’t matter anyway.

—-

The next day Dad drops me off in front of school, and I get out of the car. I look around and all the sudden I dread another day of this boring school.

“Have a good day, Jackie!” My dad waves I turn and wave. Ugh, stop with the nickname! He drives off. I turn back to walk up the breezeway and Nan is standing in front of me.

“Jackie, huh?” She chuckles. She’s wearing a red pea coat and a black skirt with leggings. She isn’t wearing her wig, but she still looks very confident. She looks pretty.

“Nan!? What are you doing here?!” I’m honestly shocked to see her.

“I go to school here, now. I told Kara I wanted to go to school with you and she enrolled me here.” She turns to reveal a brown plaid backpack. I just stand there. “I also got them to give me the same schedule as you.” I smile widely.

“No way! That’s awesome! This is going to be fun!” I grab her hand and pull her inside. I lead her to homeroom and sit her next to me. She plops in the desk and takes off her coat. She’s wearing a loose sweater. I notice she’s not wearing the padding she usually wears with the Supergirl uniform. My face warms and I turn away. The teacher walks in and begins to call roll.

After she calls everyone she says, “Anne Emerson?” Nan raises her hand.

“Here!” everyone looks at her. They realize she’s new. The teacher smiles.

“Everyone, this is Anne she’s joining our school. Please, be kind and help her out.” Everyone says okay, and she begins the morning announcements. I turn and whisper to Nan.

“Anne Emerson?”

“Yup, it’s my human ID. So, just call me Anne.”

“…” I squint at her.

“C’mon, I call _you_ Jack,” she pouts.

“But that’s my real name!” She shurgs and says nothing, “I’m still calling you Nan—“

“Jack! Stop talking!” The teacher says while she begins her lecture. I turn my attention. I’ve never been called out during class. None of the students react, they just ignore it, ignore me. Nan giggles.

During lunch all the girls are enthusiastically talking to Nan. They ask her a billion questions, a lot of them she cannot really answer. It’s beginning to bother me…stop talking to her, go away. I open a book and put my face in it.

“Who’s he? Your brother?” One of the girls says, she sits in front of me in class. Nan looks at me.

“No, we’re good friends. His family knows mine,” Nan pats me on the back. I just bury my head deeper into my book. I pretend to read it while Nan talks to everyone.

“Oh, is he new here, too?” one of my classmates says. I feel so annoyed. I lift my head.

“No, I’ve been in your class since the first day of school,” I give them a glare. Nan laughs. And I turn to look at her, surprised. The girls all look at me with disgust.

“Hmph, Anne why don’t you come sit at our table?” Nan just lifts her hand and shakes her head.

“No, I’m fine. You guys go ahead.” They finally walk away. She begins eating her hot lunch. “Ah this isn’t so bad, it’s very similar to school on the orphanage.” She smirks at me, “The girls are catty _there,_ too.” I just roll my eyes and shut my book.

“Yea, mostly everyone just ignores me. I guess you’re drawing some attention.” I shift through the lunch my dad packed for me. I hand Nan my fruit roll up (I know she likes them). She lets out an ‘oo’ and takes it.

“You’re a lot more different when you’re at school, huh?” She opens the package, “You looked reeeeally annoyed just now.” I shrug and lean on my hand.

“I dunno, People who aren’t aware of their surroundings bother me. Plus, I was just annoyed…They kept asking you questions.” Nan chews and looks at me.

“Jealous wonderboy?”

“No.” I open my book again and stare into it. Nan smirks.

“Hmmm, you totally are.”

“Shut up.”

—

Hellooo~~!

thanks to everyone who’s been reading along and saying sweet things to me :3

I’m having alot of fun writing from Jack’s POV and also, I’m very excited to be writing a transgender character. I feel like men and women like Nan get forgotten in most pop culture and media. Although I know it’s just a stupid fanfic, I hope this fic makes everyone at least a little bit aware of trans people :3 Also, I’m trying my best to be as respectful as possible to Nan. So, If you notice anything that’s wrong or read something that’s obviously not suppose to be a reflection on a character’s personality. Let me know. <3 Peace

[Jack Drake-Wayne-Kent](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Jack-Drake-Wayne-Kent) [Nan-em](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Nan-em) **[25 notes](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/10193178859/superboy-ii-7#notes)** [Sep 14th, 2011](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/10193178859/superboy-ii-7)


	8. Chapter 8

##  [Superboy II (8/?)](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/10206427819/superboy-ii-8)

Time for another episode of “DO YOU REMEMBER HOW AWKWARD IT WAS BEING IN MIDDLE SCHOOL!” Starring Jack Drake-Wayne-Kent and Nan-em!

I add the archive link n’ such later today.

—

Nan continues to be my only friend at school. This is perfectly fine, of course. She’s way more interesting than anyone else here. At lunch we talk about how we saved a town the day before, how stupid a villain looked, or how scary Batman is. We laugh and joke and I’ll offer her some of my snacks. I think we’re best friends, but then again, how do you go about asking that?

I sit down by the pickup line after school. I shuffle through my bookbag to grab a novel. Might as well read while I wait for dad…civilian stuff really sucks. I could just fly home. Ugh, so many people around.

“What are you doing?” I turn around and see Nan leaning over me.

“Oh, just waiting for my dad to pick me up.” She nods and looks down the street.

“Do you wanna hang out today?”

“Sure! Why don’t you come home with me?” She smiles and nods. She sits down next to me, folding her skirt under as she reaches the ground.

“Hey, Jack.”

“Hm?”

“Uhm…Do you think…that I pass alright? Do I pass for a girl?” I look at Nan and see her staring down at the concrete. She looks upset. I look at her stylish clothes, her short brunette hair, and her long eyelashes. She’s definitely prettier than any of the girls at our school.

“Definitely, but I also think you doing better than ‘passing.’” She turns and looks at me curiously. “Today I overheard in the boys’ bathroom Brandon Fisher saying he has a crush on you.” She opens her mouth and looks surprised.

“What? Really!?” She smiles.

“Hah, yea. So, what? You gonna date him now?” She laughs.

“Gross! No! Brandon is the worst.” We both laugh and I can see my dad in the car line approaching. I stand up.

“Hey there he is.” She stands up, too. She tugs on my coat. I turn and look at her. She’s smiling.

“Thanks, Jack.” I smile back, grab her hand, and pull her to the car.

—-

My dad and Kon are lounging on the sofa. Actually, they are taking up the whole sofa. My dad is laying sideways while Kon rests his head on dad’s lap. It’s almost time for the new episode of Galactic Star Battle to come on. I stare and glare at them. They ignore me.

“AHEM!” I continue to stare at them. Kon glances up.

“What’s up Jackie?”

“My show is coming on in a bit.” Kon groans. He flops a pillow over his head.

“Tiiiimmmm tell your son to go somewhere else to watch it. I’m to tired to move,” his voice is muffled by the pillow.

“Jack, we’re both really tired. You’re recording it right? Can’t you just watch it tomorrow?”

“If you’re tired go to bed!” I stare at them angrily. Dad throws his head back. They obviously don’t want to move.

“Go to Nan’s house or something,” Kon says from under the pillow. Dad’s face lights up.

“Yes! And why don’t you ask to sleep over?” I think about it. Hmm, it might be fun… I could ask. I see Kon move the pillow and smile up at Dad. Gross.

“Fine!” I walk over to the phone and dial her number.

—–

After the episode of Galactic Star Battle is over, the end credits roll. I jump up on the bed.

“Oh my god! That episode was so awesome!!” Nan looks up at me. I flop back down.

“I don’t really get it,” she looks blankly at me.

“You have to watch from the beginning.” I shrug.

“Well, what do you wanna do now?” She says as she scoots to the head of the bed and plops a pillow on her lap. I shrug again. She gasps, “Can I paint your toenails!” I look down at my feet and wiggle my toes.

“Yea, okay. I wear tennis shoes everyday anyway.” She squeals and runs to the bathroom. She comes back with a basket of colors.

“Pick a color!” Looking through all the colors I look for a blue I like. I finally find one, and hand it to her.

“Bluh, what’s with you and blue?” She tosses aside the color I chose and picks up black. “This will look a lot cooler.” I watch her beat the bottle against her hand. I can hear the metal ball inside hit the side of the glass. She unscrews the cap and wipes the excess polish on the side of the bottle. “Okay, here we go!” She yanks my foot out, and she begins slowly painting. She holds my foot gently almost like she’s caressing it. The smell is strong, and the polish feels chilly on my toes. Every time she moves she brushes my skin. The strange contact causes my heart to beat loudly in my chest. I stare at Nan’s face and at her downcast eyes. Her eyelashes make a shadow on her cheeks. She bites her bottom lip and curses. She licks her thumb and rubs it on one of my toes. “Sorry, I just messed up a bit.” She finishes fixing the mistake, “hey I’m just gonna roll up your pants just a bit.” I nod. She takes the bottom hem of my pajama pants and rolls one leg. Her hand brushes my skin and on the inside of my knee. I feel heat rise in my chest and blood rush away from my head. I panic.

“Ah! Uhm! I-I have to go to the bathroom!” I scramble off the bed and walk quickly to the bathroom. I hear Nan say something about messing up my toes. Once in the bathroom I look at myself in the mirror and try to calm down. Ah! My face is red. I splash it with water. I look down at my feet and see three black toenails. I feel weird and my heart is beating and I feel a pang of feeling in my…uhm…crotch. Ah! Oh god…this sucks. I’ll just try to think about Alfred or someone who isn’t remotely attractive at all…like Ma…or someone. Finally, I calm down and return to Nan’s room; she’s painting her own toes, now.

“What took you so long? Did you have to poop?” She laughs. “Did you run out of here cause you were about to let out a gigantic fart?” I cannot help but laugh, too.

“Jeeze, just shut up!” How could I have gotten so excited because of this crude girl? She flashes me a smile and her bright eyes squint and seem to sparkle. Oh yea…

——

[Jack Drake-Wayne-Kent](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Jack-Drake-Wayne-Kent) [Nan-em](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Nan-em) **[25 notes](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/10206427819/superboy-ii-8#notes)** [Sep 14th, 2011](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/10206427819/superboy-ii-8)


	9. Chapter 9

##  [Superboy II (9/?)](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/10332294266/superboy-ii-9)

woo! time for a time lapse!

[Archive](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/SuperboyII)

——

It’s 7 am and my alarm rings. It pierces through a dream that I forget as soon as I open my eyes. I slam on the snooze and roll on my back to rub my eyes. I groan and sit up. Today is the first day of high school.

I hop out of bed and stand fixing my boxers that have shifted in the night. I yawn loudly, and turn because I hear a tap on my window. Nan is floating outside my window waving. I shuffle towards the window and open it.

“Morning sleepy head!” Nan exclaims. Her short brown hair has grown to her shoulders, and she’s looking as stylish as ever. I motion for her to come in and she floats into my room. I sit back on my bed, I’ve never felt so tired.

“Ugh, I am so tired.” Nan is rustling through my drawers; she likes to pick out clothes for me.   
“I can’t handle it. Just go to school without me.” I slowly crawl back under my covers. Nan turns quickly.

“Hey! No Way! Get up, you asshole!” She storms over and rips the covers off me. “The only reason you’re having trouble waking up is because you’ve been staying up late all summer.” I sit up again.

“Yea, talking to _you._ Why aren’t you tired?” Nan rolls her eyes and throws some jeans at my face.

“Sleep is for the weak, solider.” I look up at Nan while I tug the jeans on. When I pull them up I realize they’re really difficult to get on.

“Ah, why are these so tight?” I twist and lay on my back trying to get these stupid jeans on.

“They’re the skinny jeans I bought you. That you never wear.”

“And for good reason.” I wrestle some more with them and try to shove my boxers down the legs. “God, fuck. These suck, they’re like…crushing my junk.” Nan is ignoring me and is going through my t-shirts. She pulls out a red and white baseball tee and hands it to me. I tug the shirt on and then put socks and my converse on. Nan sniffs the air.

“Oh man, I smell Tim’s cooking!” She rushes out the door and floats down the stairs. By the time I make my way down stairs Nan is already eating. I yawn again and plop down at the table.

“Morning Dad.” He turns and smiles.

“Morning, When did Nan get here?” I rub my face.

“Just now. She came uninvited.” Nan makes a noise through the food she’s eating. I chuckle at her. Kon comes in the room.

“Mornin’ kids.” He says as he smiles at Nan and I. Nan smiles and waves. Dad sets down a plate of food for Kon.

“Uh! I was sitting first! Why does Kon get a plate first?” I gesture towards Kon who’s already munching down the food. My dad turns back to me and smirks

“Obviously, it’s because I like him best.” He continues to smirk and kisses Kon on the cheek. Nan laughs and I glare at her. Then, dad puts down a plate for me. He rustles my hair and goes to sit next to Kon and drinks his coffee.

“You guys excited about the first day of high school?” Kon says. I look at Nan then back at Kon.

“Uhh, no? It’s school. It sucks.” Nan nods widely.

“It’s taken me three years but I can tell you human school sucks a lot,” she makes a face and gives a thumbs down. Kon and Dad laugh.

—-

We finish eating and begin to walk to the new high school. It’s actually walking distance from my house, which is kinda cool. Nan walks beside me humming a tune. She’s got a bit of a bounce in her step.

  
“You excited?” I look down at her. I’ve already grown pretty tall. She’s kind of a late bloomer, I guess. She glances at me then glances away.

“Kinda, mostly nervous,” She furrows her brow. I recognize her expression; she always does it when she really means something. Nan’s my best friend and also, she’s the most confident person I know. So, if she says she’s feeling nervous with an expression like that. Some serious inner turmoil is going on. So, I put my arm around her shoulder and tug her into my side.

“You’ll be fine,” I let go. We continue to walk together, I see Nan smiling gently in the corner of my eye.

We approach campus and I recognize a few people and wave. Nan waves at some people, too.

“Look its Anne and Jack!” I hear someone say. I turn and see it’s this girl named Kate she’s surrounded by other girls, “did you guys get married this summer?” I see Nan glare at her, and realize Kate is probab—

“You’re just jealous, Kate! Cause Jack turned you down!” Nan yells. Ah yea…that…Kate sent me a love letter in 8thgrade and I turned her down. I walk a little faster, and hear some girls giggling. Nan’s laugh loudly, “Buuuurn! Does it hurt Katie?!” I turn and grab Nan’s hand lead her into the building. Everyone seems pretty convinced that Nan and I are dating. I guess it kinda makes sense…Nan and I are always together, I call her by a “nickname” no one else calls her (even though Anne isn’t her name), and I’m always stopping Nan from getting in fights at school. But we’re not dating; every time someone asks us, Nan says ‘we’re just friends.’ Even though we’re not just friends; I’m closer to Nan than anyone I know. I tell Nan things I would never tell my dads. I tell her my deepest darkest secrets, and she tells me hers. If we were dating all that would need to be added into the equation is kissing. I guess I wouldn’t mind that. I like kissing; I’ve kissed a girl before at a dance.

“Jack!” I snap out of my deep thoughts and turn to Nan. “Did you hear me?” I blink and look around for clues.

“Uhh…no…can you say it again?” She sighs.

“I only have one class with you,” she looks at me.

“What? Really? Man, that sucks…” She nods then waves to me.

“I’ll see you later today then.” She walks away down the hall.

—–

[Superboy](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Superboy) **[17 notes](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/10332294266/superboy-ii-9#notes)** [Sep 17th, 2011](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/10332294266/superboy-ii-9)


	10. Chapter 10

##  [Superboy II (10/?)](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/10532992222/superboy-ii-10)

new Chapter :3

[Archive](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/SuperboyII)

—–

The first week of high school is over; I slowly walk towards my house. School is as boring as ever, and it’s even more boring when I can only see Nan once a day. She, actually, seems to be having more fun than I am. I see her in the halls with groups of girls chatting and gossiping, and gasping dramatically when one of the girls says something outrageous. I can’t help but feel left out. More people have been trying to talk to me. I think it’s because Nan picks out my clothes; I look like I would be a popular kid. As soon as they talk to me they become bored.

I shuffle down the street kicking rocks and gravel. Usually Nan would walk home with me, but she has choir practice or something.

Maybe I’m too dependent on her.

I push the front door open and throw my backpack on the couch. I hear some shuffling and talking upstairs. I hear a woman’s voice. Dads must have company. I really don’t feel like dealing with anyone. Jeeze, way to make a shitty day shittier, dads. I flip on the TV; three pairs of footsteps come down the stairs laughing and chatting. My dads appear with a blonde woman dressed in civilian clothes. Kon is the first one to notice me and smiles.

“Jack! You’re home.” I nod. Dad and the woman come into the room, too. Kon motions to the blonde woman, “this our old friend, Cassie.” Ah, Cassandra Sandsmark she used to be Wondergirl, my dad made me mesmerize every major superhero’s profile past and present. I stand and go to shake her hand. She smiles.

“Hi, You probably don’t remember me. I met you when you were younger,” She shakes my hand.

“I don’t, but I know who you are. Nice to meet you, too,” She laughs at me.

“Wow, you remind me exactly of Tim,” she lets go and turns to my Dad. “You taught him all your creepy bat tricks, Tim.” He shrugs, and Kon ruffles Dad’s hair.

My Dad elbows Kon and looks at me, “Jack, Cassie wanted to talk to you and Nan, if she’s here.”

I shake my head, “She’s still at school. I could call her if it’s urgent.” I flip out my cell phone and text Nan: “Wondergirl is at my house and wants to talk to us.”

Before my dad can say don’t worry about it Nan is knocking on the door. I chuckle and run towards the door. The adults all watch me let Nan in.

“I’m here,” she says. She walks in and sees Cassie. She waves. “Hi I’m Nan-em!” She rushes over and shakes Cassie’s hand vigorously. “Nice to meet you!”

——

“So, Rose and I are starting up another Teen Titans and would like you to join.” Nan and I look at each other. “You would come to the tower and stay every weekend, and Rose and I will mentor you and a few other young heroes.”

“I think you guys will enjoy it, and it’s always nice to know more heroes your age.” Kon looks excitedly at me. I told him I have trouble making friends.

“Yes! That sounds fun!” Nan jets forward in her chair, “C’mon Jack! Let’s do it!” I put on a small smile.

“Okay.”

—-

After everything is settled Nan and I excuse ourselves and go up to my room. I shut the door and Nan flops on my bed.

“Dude! Did you ever think we’d get asked into the Teen Titans!?” Nan flails around and looks at me. I sit down next to her.

“Yea, I don’t know. I think we do all right…you and me, I mean.” Nan looks puzzled.

“You…don’t want to join?”

“I dunno. I want to join, but…” _I know you’ll end up being more popular and I’ll be left alone._ I don’t say it though. I just look away. Nan places a hand on my shoulder.

“Jack? Are you okay?” Nan’s expression is so sincere.

I’m so in awe of her. She’s so real, so surface level. I don’t think Nan hides any of her feelings from anyone. Whenever she feels bad, she cries. When she’s angry, she fights. And here I am, inadequate and bottled up. I am consumed with self-loathing and self-doubt. I hate it. I look into Nan’s worried eyes, and decided it’s better to just grin and bear it. So, I put on a smile that looks genuine.

“I’m fine.” Nan pats me on the back.

“Okay, sure you are.” She sighs and scoots closer to me, “Jack, you know you can tell me anything, right?” She puts her hand on mine, “You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. And you’ve never judged me or laughed at _any_ of my problems.” She puts on a shy smile, “Let me return the favor.” Nan being tender and gentle is a rare thing. It puts me back a little. I feel my face get hot.

“Wow, that’s extremely sappy.” I look away and chuckle.

“Shut up, and bare your feelings to me, ass-wad.” She gives me a weak punch. I laugh and then look at her again.

“We’re best friends, right?” She rolls her eyes.

“Really, Jack? Yes! Yes we are! We’re bros for life!” She wraps and arm around my back and squeezes. But I turn and grab her into a real hug. I wrap my arms around her small frame and tug her closer. My heart feels like it’s going to beat out of my chest.

“J-Jack?” I rub my face into her shoulder. I feel her lift a hand a pat me on the back.

“Nan, I’m in love with you,” I whisper. Part of me hopes she didn’t hear me. I wait for her to say something anything. My heart pounds even faster. I’m sure she can feel it.

“Jack…” She pulls away and looks at me sadly. She shakes her head just a bit, “you don’t mean that.”

——–

[Jack Drake-Wayne-Kent](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Jack-Drake-Wayne-Kent) [Nan-em](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Nan-em) **[26 notes](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/10532992222/superboy-ii-10#notes)** [Sep 22nd, 2011](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/10532992222/superboy-ii-10)


	11. Chapter 11

##  [Superboy II (11/?)](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/10562314143/superboy-ii-11)

[Archive](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/SuperboyII)

——–

“W-what?” I reach out to her, but she lifts her hand front of me.

“Stop…Jack, don’t says things you don’t mean.”

“But I–“

“Jack, I’m not _really_ a girl!”

“I kn—“

“Stop! Stop! Stop!” She stands and look angrily at the wall. A pain jabs through my chest. She rubs her forehead. “We’re friends. Can’t we just stay friends?” She looks sad, “why ruin things?”

I stare at her, at this scene. The silence in my bedroom feels rough and dangerous. I’m afraid to speak. She rubs a hand through her hair and finally makes eye contact with me. My heart feels like it has being turned off, shut down. Like Nan has reached inside and ripped out wires and components that make my heart work and feel. Nan’s eyes remain focused on me and they carry emotion. What kind of emotion? I can’t tell.

“Nan…I’m sorry. I won’t bring it up again.” She says nothing and leaves. She walks out of my room, down the stairs and out the door. I can feel a distance between us begin to form. She turns the corner and looks ahead and away from me.

—-

Kon drops me off at the Tower. He pats me on the back.

“Good luck, buddy.” He smiles warmly at me.

“Thanks, dad.” Kon smiles wider. He turns to fly away but then stops and faces me.

“Jack…I heard. On Friday. I’m sorry.” Oh, he heard Nan reject me. I hide my emotions behind the mask. Just like Dad taught me. I shake my head.

“Oh, it was a joke. I was playing a prank on her. She laughed later.” He must know I’m lying. because I haven’t talked to Nan at all since then. Maybe a part of him believes me though. He rustles my hair.

“Hang in there, Superboy!” He flies off.

I walk up the path to the front of the building. I see the door is open and I walk inside. Cassie is in the main hall and waves.

“Hi, Jack! Everyone is upstairs you can go ahead up.” She scans her hand on a pad next to the elevator. I step into the elevator and watch Cassie disappear behind the doors.

I walk down the hall towards the main living room. There are three girls on the couch chatting and gesturing with excitement. I walk slowly into the room. One of them is Nan. The girl kid flash sees me first. “Hey!” She’s over in the blink of an eye and is face to face with me. “Wow, there _is_ a boy on our team after all.”

“Hi, Superboy.” I put out my hand for her to shake but she’s already grabbing it.

“Hi! I’m kidflash!” She rushes over to each person, “This is Robin, and Supergirl.” I wave awkwardly and make my way to the couch. I wonder who the Robin is. I’ve never heard of her, or even met her. I sit on an armchair positioned off on its own. I turn to the three girls who are all looking at me except Nan. She’s looking off to the side pretending to admire the décor or something. I look at the other two.

“How long have you guys been superheroes?” Kidflash answers first, of course.

“About a year! It’s really fun so far! And I’m happy to meet more heroes my age!” The girl Robin looks like she thinking.

“I just started,” she says. I nod.

“I figured. I’ve never heard of you. I didn’t even think Batman would ever get a Robin.” She smiles mischievously.

“He has a thing for cats,” she helpfully gives me a clue. Ah, okay she must be Selina’s daughter…Helena…I think it was. She probably knows everything about me, anyway. Kid flash looks inquisitively at her.

“Oh! What does that mean? Do you guys know each other? What about you Supergirl? How long have you been a hero?” Man, this girl burns through questions. Nan turns looking surprised like she wasn’t listening this whole time.

“Ah, uhm about 3 years or something.”

“No, not yet. You have a few more months till you hit the three years mark,” I say. Nan looks at me she has no expression.

“Yea, thanks Superboy.” Nan turns away. Kid Flash and Robin look to one another. I guess Nan is still mad at me. Why? Cause I like her. She is so selfish.

“Hey kids.” Ravager walks into the room and stands in front of all of us. “Welcome to the teen titans.”

——

 **[24 notes](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/10562314143/superboy-ii-11#notes)** [Sep 23rd, 2011](https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/10562314143/superboy-ii-11)

**Author's Note:**

> Before you leave go check out the original creater’s tumblr. She has so much good art.


End file.
